


Right In The Childhood

by alby_mangroves



Series: Teen Wolf Mating Games 2013 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating games, Crossdressing, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Stockings, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf Mating Games - Challenge 2: Texts From Last Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right In The Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Hour 2B pencil and conte sketch for the Week 2 challenge.
> 
> Anatomical proportion? AHAHAHA. Spacial awareness? WHATEVER.
> 
> So yeah, that happened.
> 
> My chosen TFLN Prompt:
> 
> [](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/RITC_zpsc1d09321.png.html)

**Right In The Childhood**

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/MatingGamesMainWeek2a_zps7c7dbdb9.jpg.html)


End file.
